Don't Say You Love Me
by Twin Psychos
Summary: Fear. Pain. Betrayel. These are things that haunt Tsukino's mind. When the BladeBreakers take her in, for the first time in a long time she might experience something. Friendship. But will the shadows of her past come back to destroy her future? KaiOC
1. Prologue

**Don't Say You Love Me **

**By Mishi-chan**

**Hi everyone, Mishi-chan's here and BACK! This is the prologue of my story and the first chappie will be up as soon as I get some reviews. No, I'm not Never Stop My Heart, but I wrote this a while back and figured "What the heck?". And there you go: the prologue to another fic. And for those readers who read my other story, I'm working the next chappie of it, but then my notes were lost, so I'm back at square one. Anywayz, read on and enjoy (even though it's short XD; don't worry, the chappies are longer!)!**

* * *

Prologue: Russian Nights 

The snow fell heavily on the ground as a young boy of the age of eight and blue hair ran through the dense forests of Russia. The sky was dark and moonless with not even a star to light the way. A small female of the same age sprinted next to him, with her dark brown hair trailing behind her. The duo had been trekking for a few miles now across the icy wilderness and thus begun to grow weary. But they did not even dare to stop; they couldn't stop, for fear of the black uniformed men catching them. Those men were the only thing standing between the two children and freedom. These uniformed men worked for the most notorious place ever to be put into creation. BioVolt, the place of death and despair. It was more like a prison to punish children, the only problem being that these children were guilty of nothing except breathing. Many dreamed of escaping, though many didn't even try. After all, for there were consequences for things like that…consequences that were almost unbearable. And for the first time ever, someone escaped. Two someones to be accurate. For many, this was a dream come true, but for those two, it was a nightmare. A nightmare that only one might escape.

The men clad in black began to close the distance between them and the two rebellious children. The boy ran harder, trying desperately to widen the gap. Attempting to catch up to her friend, the girl raced faster, but it seemed fate was against her. Tripping over a large tree root, she fell forward and sprawled across the ground. The black-clad men stopped, grabbed both of her wrists, and pinned them behind her petite back, disabling her ability to run away or fight back. As the men dragged her away into the darkness, the eight-year-old girl called out to her friend, in a desperate attempt of rescue. Her voice rang clear throughout the Russian air like a crystal bell that was ringing for the last time.

"KAI!"

The boy turned around in hopelessness, simply to see one of his only friends being pulled back into the darkness and back to the place of sorrow and pain. A wave of pain coursed through him briefly through his body and into his heart. Afraid of his own fate, he turned away from the darkness and continued to run away, tears swelling in his eyes…

* * *

**Alrighty then! That's the prologue and the first chappie will be up soon. So PLEASE R and R! Read and Review! Bewii!**

**Mishi-chan**


	2. Chapter 1

**Don't Say You Love Me**

**By Mishi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade and all copyrights go to Takao Aoki (?).

* * *

**

Chapter 1: A New Member

The light of the full moon illuminated the night sky and shined its light upon the little, sleeping town in Kyoto, Japan. Alone on the rooftop of the Kinomya dojo, sat the lone wolf, Kai Hiwatari. He sat there staring at the silvery moon, one leg out and the other bent up to his chest. Kai took in a deep breath of the mystical night air and then released it slowly. This seemed to be the only way to relax anymore. Tonight was the third time in just this week he had woken up in a cold sweat, with memories of his time at the abbey clinging to his amnesic mind.

The cold night air and the comforting moonlight appeared to help Kai organize and recollect all of these newfound memories. But this memory disturbed him more than any of the others. Normally they would just remind him of all the pain and suffering he had endured at the dreaded abbey, but this one was different. It was about the night he escaped from that vile and wretched place.

Kai always knew that one winter night, he had escaped from the abbey, but he had never seen **_her_** before. That chocolate-like hair, the terrified face, those murky, tear-stained eyes. They seemed so familiar, yet so unfamiliar and distant at the same time. It was all so confusing. Kai's thoughts drifted back to the black clothed men. He was definite that they were from BioVolt, but Kai had also been definite that only boys went to the Abbey. Now he wasn't so sure.

Kai took in another deep breath, then jumped from the roof, landed softly on the dew-covered grass, and walked back into the dojo. Careful not to awake his fellow teammates, the BladeBreakers, Kai walked back over to his bed and fell asleep, with only the sound of crickets and Tyson's snoring in the background to lull him to sleep.

* * *

"Tyson! Tyson, wake UP!" the blonde-headed boy yelled. As usual, there was no response whatsoever from the idiotic, navy-haired teen. Max sighed in frustration as Tyson's snoring continued. It was a Saturday morning and the BladeBreakers were supposed to meet the BBA chairman, Mr. Dickinson, at 11:00 to discuss the new rules for this coming year's World Championship. Of course, that would only be if Tyson could manage to wake up for once.

"Come on Tyson, or we're gonna be late!" Max shouted at the top of his lungs. All he got was a thunderous snore in reply. Max let out another exasperated sigh as Rei strolled into the room, a toothed grin plastered on his face as he began to chuckle lightly.

"Still can't wake him up Max?" Rei questioned as he did his best to hold back his laughter. Max nodded his blonde head in defeat. Rei put his finger on his chin, pondering over the best way to rouse his sleeping friend. The Chinese teen then quickly glanced up, as if struck by brilliance.

"Hey Max, you already ate your share of breakfast right?" Rei questioned with a tiger-like smirk forming on his face as Max shook his head "yes". With that answer, Rei crept over to where Tyson lay snoring. He leaned over towards Tyson's ear and then whispered something softly. Tyson immediately leapt up and ran into the kitchen at top speed.

"Pancakes! PANCAAAAKES!" Tyson yelled as he ran blindly. Rei walked calmly back over to where his dumb-founded, blonde friend stood.

"How did you get Tyson to wake up so fast?!" Max exclaimed, staring wide-eyed at Rei.

"All I said was the word "pancakes" and he bolted!" Rei replied, shrugging his shoulders. Max's eyes bulged even farther out of their sockets.

"WHAT? I stood there yelling at him for over an hour and that's all I had to say to wake him up?!" Max cried out in disbelief. Rei stood there and pretended to think about it before he answered.

"Yep," the neko-jin answered as he walked by Max, closing the American's mouth as he strolled by. Meanwhile in the kitchen, Tyson was stuffing his already large face with hot, steaming pancakes. As his two friends, Rei and Max, walked into the room, he looked up at them with puffed up cheeks.

"Hey gwys! What's ub?" Tyson rambled, spewing food everywhere. Max and Rei ducked for cover as a large piece of pancake flew their way. The pancake piece soared through the air and hit the wall, unable to strike Tyson's unintentional target. The neko-jin and his blonde companion stood back up, glancing at Tyson with a tint of annoyance in their eyes. Tyson sweat-dropped, rubbing the back of his head with his hand.

"Heh heh, sorry guys," the navy-haired teen apologized.

"It's okay, just hurry up! We have to meet Mr. Dickinson in…" Max turned his blonde head to look at the clock. Tyson watched as the hyperactive teen's face changed into a look of pure shock.

"5 minutes!" Max yelled out in surprise, causing Tyson to choke on his last pancake.

"Say what?!" he cried out. Tyson immediately stood up from the table and began to run around frantically, searching for all his stuff (beyblade, launcher, hat, etc.). Meanwhile, as Tyson was being spastic, Max realized that something was missing from the whole morning scene.

"Hey Rei! Any idea where Kai is" he asked as he grabbed Draciel out of his duffel bag.

"I think he left about an hour ago, mumbling something about not being late again." Max nodded his head in agreement, and then looked at Tyson, who had finally stopped running around like the idiot he is.

"Ready to go now?" Max asked in overly happy voice. The navy-haired teen nodded and the trio of bladers ran out of the dojo.

* * *

In the office of Mr. Dickinson, Kai Hiwatari leaned against the back wall in silence. While Kai stood there, he took in his surroundings quietly, only doing so to pass the time. The office was a fairly large room with pale white walls and burgundy-colored carpet. The walls were almost filled to capacity with photographs, shelves, and trophies. The floor sparkled like it was brand new, giving the room a shiny hint when the windows on the opposite wall brought in sunlight. The room was silent, except for the tapping of the old, bald man behind the desk in front of the large windows. Mr. Dickinson tapped his finger on the oak desk, staring nervously at the clock as the seconds ticked by. Kai opened one eye to see that it was 10:59, one minute away from another BladeBreaker tardy, courtesy of Tyson Kinomya. As the last few seconds ticked by, the sound of a stampede rumbled through the building. The sounds got louder in relation to the seconds left before 11:00. 3 seconds left. Boom. 2 seconds left. Boom! 1 second. BOOM!

The door burst open as the last second drifted away. Tyson, Rei, and Max fell through the doorway into a dog pile, panting heavily as though they had been running a marathon. Kai sighed at the sight of his pathetic teammates. Tyson was the first one to pop out of the "dog pile".

"Hey Mr. D! What's up?" Tyson chirped happily as Max and Rei got up dusting themselves off. Mr. Dickinson nodded his head in acknowledgement

"Hello Tyson, Max, Rei. Glad you could make it."

"Yeah, we are too Mr. Dickinson," Max replied joyfully. Rei just nodded his head in agreement with a small smile.

"Well boys, please take a seat and then we can begin." The BladeBreakers, excluding Kai, took a seat in front of Mr. D's desk, waiting for the elderly man to continue. Mr. Dickinson cleared his throat in a professional manner.

" Alright boys," he began, " the tournament rules are a bit different this year. Instead of four bladers to a team, you need five bladers, all of which need to be physically capable of bladeing. It gives the tournament more of an edge to see how this will effect the winners."

" So that means we need another member, right?" Tyson questioned with an inquisitive look on his face. Mr. D opened his mouth to reply, but it wasn't his voice that answered.

" Yes, that's what it means Genius. I'm surprised you could figure that out," said Kai in a very pessimistic tone. The Russian stood up straight from his leaning position and walked out of the room in silence. The room stayed silent until suddenly, Tyson cried out in protest.

" Hey! I think he just called me stupid!" Everyone remaining in the office sweatdropped at Tyson's ability to state the obvious belatedly. Rei recovered first and asked the question that lingered on everyone's mind.

"Mr. Dickinson, where exactly are we going to find another teammate before the tournament?" he inquired. Mr. Dickinson leaned back in his chair for a moment and crossed his fingers, giving the old man a laid-back, but business-like appearance as he thought.

" Well," Mr. D began, " you could look at the winners of the local tournaments and you could look at some of the street bladers around town, but I don't know any other ways. Sorry boys, but this time your truly on your own. Good luck."

* * *

Kai walked out of the office, muttering all the way. The news of needing a new member really set off a nasty bomb inside his head.

' Like I need another idiot to baby-sit on this pathetic little team,' Kai thought as he strolled out of the building and down the sidewalk. ' The only kind of blader we can find this late in the game is a mere amateur. After all, the tournament is only two weeks away!' the Russian teen thought. Kai turned at the street corner when suddenly a great and mighty force knocked him roughly to the ground. When he opened his crimson eyes, they locked into a gaze with bright, chocolate-drop eyes.

As soon as he had opened his eyes, Kai knew what had knocked him over. There, a few feet away, sat a young girl about the same age as him. She had long, dark-chocolate hair with two long bangs in front of her face that started as a aquatic blue at the roots and slowly changed to a snowy white at the tips. She was wearing navy-blue jeans and a midnight black sleeveless that bore a dragon on the front. Instead of a pair of shoes, the teen wore a pair of blue and black roller blades and she had a black messenger bag strapped over her shoulder. Kai looked back up at her face. The youth's face was expressionless, but her eyes held a different story. They had a shocked, yet apologetic glint as the teen stood back up on her skates. She leaned over and grabbed Kai's hand, pulling him to his feet. The girl then begun to skate back around the corner, but not before she whispered in his ear in passing.

" Sorry, no one's usually there when I turn the corner." And with that reply she was off, her hair flying behind her as she glided off into the distance. Kai shook his head and continued to walk away.

* * *

In the park nearby, the rest of the BladeBreakers slumped down on a park bench with a collective sigh.

" Argh! How could Mr. Dickinson do this to us?! Especially on such short notice!" Tyson ranted. The group had been searching for a few hours now for a new blader. Even Kenny had come out of his little technological hole to help search.

" I hate being the bearer of bad news, guys, but there's more," the Chief began, " I analyzed the data from the bladers we looked at and not even one of them has the skill to even participate in the tournament!"

Tyson groaned again in frustration, this time joined by Rei. The four of them sat in silence for a moment, until a hyperactive voice shattered the stillness and scared the living daylights out of them.

" I got an idea!" Max yelled, causing the others to jump in surprise. Tyson fell off the park bench in surprise of the sudden statement.

" We could go to my dad's hobby shop. Tons of bladers go in there!" Max jumped up and down; happy he finally had a good idea. The others nodded their heads in silent agreement.

" Alright then! To the Hobby Shop!" Tyson cried out, walking off to the right as the others walked off to the left. Max stayed there and waited as the navy-haired realized he was alone and going in the wrong direction. Tyson turned around and ran back to the team, catching up with Max on the way.

* * *

A small bell rang as the BladeBreakers walked into the small shop, arousing the attention of Mr. Mizuhara, Max's dad. The tall, but sturdy man walked toward the young teens with his trademark hobby shop smock.

" Hello boys. I wasn't expecting to see you all today. What is it, do you need more parts?" he asked in a cheerful manner much like his son's. Max shook his head no and looked up at his towering father.

" No, actually what we need is a blader. Got any recommendations Dad?"

Mr. Mizuhara put his hand on his chin and thought for a moment. Then his eyes widened as a suggestion come to his mind.

" Actually, I do. Tsukino. She's a top-notch blader and just won the local tournament a week ago. I'm supposed to meet her in a few minutes, so you could stick around to meet her if you want," Mr. Mizuhara stated, moving back behind the desk with the BladeBreakers in tow. Just as he moved behind the cash register, the bell on the door rang in an annoying jingle. A teenager strolled through the door in a quiet, yet powerful manner. It was a young girl, seemingly around sixteen-seventeen years of age. She bore a black sleeveless with a dragon and navy blue jeans. A silver belt rested lopsided on her hip and a little Beyblade holder on her arm (A/N: Like Tyson's G-Rev, only silver.). The young teen walked up to the counter with a glint of anxiety in her coffee-brown eyes.

" Hello Mr. Mizuhara," the girl said calmly as she reached the store counter.

" Hello Tsukino! Congrats on the win! That's one more trophy to put on your wall!"

" Thanks Mr. Mizuhara, but do you have the parts I ordered?" the young teen asked. Mr. Mizuhara nodded his head and went into the back room, leaving the BladeBreakers with Tsukino. She leaned on the countertop in a patient manner, but drummed her fingers all the same. The BladeBreakers exchanged nervous glances, unsure of what to say. Wanna a take a guess at which loud-mouth broke the silence?

" Whoa! **YOU** won the local tournament? Must have been a really amateur one for a **GIRL** to win!" Tyson exclaimed with a sneer, putting an extra emphasis on "you" and "girl". Tsukino's face became clouded with anger and the next thing Tyson knew, he was being held up in the air by his red jacket.

" Do you have a problem with that baka?" Tsukino asked innocently, holding back her fury. Tyson shook his head "no" vigorously. She let him back down slowly before letting go of his jacket. Tyson landed back on his feet in surprise, first for a girl being so tough and second for being let down easily on his feet instead of being dropped on his behind or his head. The others, just as surprised by her actions, decided against ticking her off again and thus the room once again dulled into silence. A moment later, a cheerful Mr. Mizuhara appeared from the storage room, carrying a small, cardboard box with him.

" I have all the parts Tsukino. They just came in this morning," he said while handing her the box. Tsukino nodded her head, took the package from him, and then took out a small amount of yen. She placed it in his open hand and with a nod of her head, turned to leave. As Tsukino turned to leave a voice called out to her, stopping her in her tracks.

" Hey Tsukino!" Tyson called. Tsukino turned to face a very eager navy-haired teen.

" Wanna battle, to see if girls can actually blade?" he challenged in a confident tone. Tsukino narrowed her eyes into a glare and curved her lip into a smirk.

" Ok, but you're gonna wish you never met me!"

* * *

The basement lights came on as the BladeBreakers and Tsukino walked down from the shop. The large room contained three large beystadiums, each one with a unique feature that separates it from the other two.

" Ok, which stadium are we using?" Tsukino asked while cracking her knuckles in a menacing manner. Tyson pointed to the stadium on the far left, then ran over and readied his blade. Tsukino walked over to the opposing side of the dish and readied her blade. She whipped out a blue gun launcher from her launcher holder on the back of her belt. Her hand smoothly went up to her ear, yanking out a midnight black ripcord and placing it in her launcher. The same hand went up and opened her beyblade holder on her right arm. Tsukino nudged her shoulder up into the air, causing the blade to fly out. The silver and crystal blade came back down and landed on its place on the launcher. She got into blader stance as Max began the countdown.

" 3…2…1! Let it RIP!" Max shouted as Tyson and Tsukino's blades flew into the dish. Dragoon landed and began to spin circles around Tsukino's crystal blade, like a shark circling it's prey. Tyson put a smirk on his face and rubs his finger under his nose (A/N: Why does he do that anyway?).

" Well, I guess it's time to lay down some "world champ" moves on ya! Go, DRAGOON!" Tyson boasted as Dragoon spun towards the opposing blade. " Hyper Victory Tornado!" he yelled as Dragoon released a mighty tornado. As the wind engulfed it's opponent, Tyson started to do a little "victory dance". Tsukino rolled her eyes in exasperation before she curved her lips into a sneer.

" You are the **dumbest** person I have ever met," she sighed before pointing at the dish. Tyson looked down only to see Tsukino's crystal blade. The navy-haired teen stood there in astonishment as Tsukino's blade sped toward Dragoon.

" Hikari, attack," Tsukino said whispered softly under her breath. Hikari hit Tyson's blade out of the dish with little effort. Dragoon flew behind him, engraving itself into the concrete basement wall. Tyson fell to his knees in shock and the other's jaws dropped. Tsukino retrieved her blade from the dish and turned once again to leave. And once again for the third time in just mere minutes, Tyson's annoying voice stopped her.

" Hey," he called as he ran after her, " nice match!" Tyson offered her his hand. Tsukino stared at it in shock, but then refused it by defiantly turning her back to him.

" Tsukino, would you…um…possibly…join the team? We need a fifth blader for the World Championships. So…what do you say?" Max stuttered as he came up next to Tyson. Though they couldn't see, her eyes flared for a moment. Images of the past and pain flashed through Tsukino's mind as Max spoke. She turned her head to shake the memories away.

" …Alright. But only if you'll leave me alone," Tsukino spoke, remembering the past and what happened the last time she trusted someone. She could hear Max shout for joy and Tyson holler a cry of glee.

" Welcome to the team," Rei said kindly as he came up behind her turned back. Tsukino began to walk away and she stepped outside the shop. Her russet eyes drifted up to the rising moon as the sky darkened.

'I just hope this isn't a mistake. Like…last time.'

* * *

Well, that's Chappie 1! I hope you all are enjoying this story. PLEASE REVIEW!! I wanna know if I have an audience BESIDES the required support of my friends. So, who is this mysterious Tsukino character? Why does she seem so reluctant to join the team? What happened "last time"? And why am I asking you all these questions? Find out in the next chappie of Don't Say You Love Me! BEWII!

_**Mishi-chan**_


	3. Chapter 2

**Don't Say You Love Me**

**By Mishi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BeyBlade in any way. It's because of Takao Aoki that we have such hott bladers XD

* * *

**

**Chapter 2**

Dranzer ripped through the soil viciously as Kai focused on the movements of his blade. They had been practicing for hours now and, to Kai's relief, Tyson and Co. were still nowhere to be found. Or so he thought. Kai heard a yell from inside the dojo, followed by a yell that sounded something like, " Grandpa!" Meanwhile inside the dojo, Tyson was yelling at an elderly man in a traditional kendo outfit.

" That stick could've hit me Grandpa!"

" That just shows you need to keep up your training, my man! And it's not a stick!" the old geezer replied with a roar. For the first time since their arrival, Grandpa turned to face the group only to notice a new face.

" Whoa, who's the new dudette?" He asked in confusion while staring at the young girl with a black messenger bag.

" First of all it's not "dudette", it's Tsukino. Second, your aim was off when you attempted to hit the baka. So he's not the only one who needs to practice his kendo," Tsukino commented with a skeptical expression as she took his kendo stick and balanced it in her hands. Grandpa had a look of astonishment on his face. No one noticed Kai as he slipped back inside the dojo through the back door. He leaned against the wall and began to watch. Kai's crimson-eyes came to a stunning realization as his rested upon Tsukino. The girl before him was the same girl who rammed into him earlier. Tsukino began to flip the kendo stick around, when she suddenly jumped into the air. She came back down and hit Tyson square on the head. He began to shriek in pain as the wood collided with his skull. The coffee-eyed girl tossed the stick back to Grandpa.

" That's how you do it," Tsukino remarked, pointing at Tyson's agony with her thumb. Grandpa nodded his head in approval while Max and Rei laughed at their friend's "misery". Tyson finally stopped screaming and turned to Tsukino.

" Well Tsukino, it seems you have met Grandpa," Tyson said as he turned to Grandpa, " and Gramps, this is Tsukino. She's our new teammate and will be staying here with us." Then under his breath, Tyson muttered, "Unfortunately." Tsukino heard this comment, took the kendo stick again and bopped him on the head. As soon as he started screeching again, she gave back the stick with a smirk tight on her face and her arms crossed against her chest.

" So, can we have another mattress?" Rei finally asked. Grandpa nodded with a smile and led them into the dojo.

" Wait right here. I'll get one from the other room," he told them, and with that, he left. Tsukino's eyes scanned the room, and then they rested upon the two-toned, blue-haired boy.

'SNAP!! That's the same guy from earlier!' Tsukino thought as recognition dawned upon her. A flashback of her fall earlier on her roller blades replayed across her mind.

" Hey Max, who's that over there?" she questioned the blonde innocently as she pointed to the stoic team captain.

" Oh, that's just our team captain, Kai" Max happily replied with a bright smile.

" A.K.A. Mr. Sourpuss!" Tyson added, emphasizing "sour". Kai "hned" a reply as Grandpa stepped back into the room with a mattress and a blanket.

" There you go, little dudette! Hope ya enjoy your stay!" Grandpa said excitedly. Then he leaned over to Tsukino's ear and whispered, " Don't let Tyson bug ya. You should really hit'em in the head more often." Tsukino smirked at the last statement, and then took the futon and the blanket. She took them to the very far side of the room where no one was and laid out her bed quietly.

" Great, just what we need. Another Kai," Tyson mumbled sarcastically under his breath. He then felt another pain on his head and cried out in pain again.

" I heard that," Tsukino growled while removing the kendo stick from Tyson's now very bruised head. Tyson continued to rub his head in soreness.

" Ouch! Where'd that stick come from?" Tyson moaned as Tsukino spun the stick around. Tsukino didn't answer; she just stopped spinning it laid it down against the wall as she walked out of the dojo.

" Good job Tyson. You've only known Tsukino for less than a day and you've already offended her **THREE**times," Rei commented after Tsukino had closed sliding shade of the dojo. He sighed, but then crawled into bed. Max gave Tyson a weak smile, then headed off to his own bed. Tyson shrugged his shoulders and eagerly jumped onto his futon. As soon as he hit the pillow he was out like a light. Grandpa had already left the room, leaving Kai all alone with the three sleeping teens.

' Tsukino huh? So that's the klutz's name,' he thought while standing up from his spot against the wall. Kai walked outside the dojo and into the silvery moonlight above the eastern sky. He looked in front of himself and saw the young female sitting upon one of the rocks at the edge of the small pond. Tsukino looked up at the sound of Kai's soft and almost silent footsteps, her chocolate eyes glittering with the reflection of the full moon. She silently stood up and walked back towards the dojo.

In passing, she whispered in Kai's ear, " Like I said earlier, no one's usually there when I turn the corner…sorry." Tsukino then continued into the dojo, leaving Kai to his thoughts.

* * *

The sun hung low in the sky as it turned into the morning dawn. Tsukino sat upon the rocks next to the small pond. It was only about the 6 a.m., but she was wide-awake. The clear water shimmered in the pale, red light of the dawn's awakening. Tsukino stood up from her seat and turned to walk inside the almost silent dojo. As she slid open the dojo's door, a cold face stared back at her.

" What're you doing up?" Tsukino questioned her team captain as Kai stepped out the open door.

" Hmph. I should ask you the same thing," Kai replied coldly, looking over his shoulder slightly to face his new teammate. Tsukino sent him an icy glare, then proceeded into the dojo. Kai continued into the courtyard. He launched Dranzer into the dirt and it began to spin around at a rapid rate. ' Great, I had to get to baby-sit yet another amateur and it had to be a stuck-up girl,' he thought as he practiced.

'_Well, at least it's a serious girl,_' another voice in piped up in Kai's head. He recognized it as his bit-beast, Dranzer.

' A girl is a girl. They don't belong in the beystadiums. Besides, she's also a klutz,' Kai retorted while recalling yesterday's "incident".

'Ah! I'm insulted! What's wrong with being a girl? I had to get a guy for a master –'

'Dranzer?' Kai cut off.

'Yes master?'

'Shut-up you stupid fire children.'

'Hmph! I'm a phoenix! A phoenix!' Dranzer ranted as he retreated from Kai's mind. He practiced for a while longer before calling Dranzer back to his hand. By now, the sun was high in the sky. Kai walked back towards the dojo when all of a sudden, there was a screech from inside followed by a loud "whack" and another screech. Kai walked inside the building to see Tyson rubbing his head, a laughing Max, and a sighing Rei standing next to a ticked-off Tsukino, who had the Kendo stick back in her hands again. Kai crossed his arms and raised an irritated eyebrow.

" What happened?" he inquired in his usual, cold demeanor. Max stopped laughing for a moment and turned to his captain before he spoke.

" Hehe . . . well you see . . ."

_Flashback_

_Tsukino walked in to see a yawning Max and then Rei walking in from the kitchen with an apron and chef's hat. Tyson snored loudly as Tsukino passed. He continued to snore and with each snore, Tyson got louder. Rei gave Tsukino and Max a plate of waffles as Tsukino sat back down next to them._

" _Here ya go," he said cheerfully. Tsukino took the plate and cut up her meal. As she reached for a bite, a humongous boom of a yawn was heard from Tyson's mouth. She threw down her fork and stood back up._

"_Does that idiot ever shut-up?" Tsukino questioned forebodingly. Rei shook his head "no" with a weak smile apparent on his face. Tsukino sighed but then smirked and left the room. She came back with a jalapeno (A/N: It's pronounced hal-e-pea-no) pepper, dripping with red-hot Tabasco sauce. The young teen went over to the cap-clad boy and eagerly stuffed it into his mouth. Tyson immediately awoke and screamed in excruciating pain and heat. Tsukino whipped out her lovely Kendo stick and whacked him in the head. He screamed once more, only louder this time. _

_End Flashback _

"And after that is when you came in," Max finished. Tyson was still rubbing his head from the "whack" and Tsukino had sat down to eat her waffles. Rei had left to get more waffles for Tyson. After all, he was a human garbage deposal. Kai smirked at Tyson's misery, then glanced at Tsukino she looked up from her waffle at the same time.

"What can I say? The baka wouldn't shut-up! Tsukino replied in response to Kai's glance. Rei came back in the room with ten pounds of waffles for Tyson. The navy-haired idiot snatched them eagerly and began to once again stuff his face.

"MMM! Thwese are good Wei!" He sputtered, spewing waffle everywhere. Everyone ducked to avoid the "waffle bullets". Kai climbed to his feet first.

"Well since the moron has woken up, it's time to train," Kai said with an icy stare to everyone in the room.

"WHAT?! NOOO! Tyson screeched. A piece of waffle the size of a baseball flew out of his open mouth and straight for Tsukino. She quickly whipped her Kendo stick back out and whacked the waffle away.

"Batter Up!" she uttered as she hit the "baseball" waffle. The piece flew way with tremendous force as it soared across the dojo. . .and right into Kai's face. All was silent as he quickly shook it off and gave a death glare to Tsukino, who was trying her hardest not sneer. The best she could do was suppress it into a smirk.

"Congratulations, you'll be today's first victim to my blade," he said as turned away and walked out to the courtyard. Tsukino boldly walked out after him as Max and Rei exchanged nervous glances.

"This match will definitely be . . . interesting," Max commented hesitantly. Rei only nodded in reply while Tyson burped loudly.

"Can I have seconds?"

* * *

Kai readied his blade as Tsukino readied hers. The teammates got into blader stance as the rest of the team filed out of the traditional Japanese building.

"3! Tsukino shouted.

"2!" Kai grunted in reply.

"1! Let it RIP!" They shouted in unison as the duo released their blades to do battle. Dranzer and Hikari circled for a moment before Dranzer moved in for the attack.

" GO! DRANZER!" Kai commanded his blade. The blue beyblade charged toward the opposing crystal blade. Sparks flew as the two forces collided. Hikari was pushed back slightly, but then pushed forward in retaliation. Dranzer was pushed backwards towards her master and Kai clenched his fists in slight aggravation. " DRANZER!" he called out, " BLAZING GIG!" Dranzer became illuminated by a seemingly wild fire. It charged forward while a fiery phoenix arose from the blaze. Just as the fire was about to hit its target, a voice cried out suddenly.

" Hikari! Evade," Tsukino calmly commanded. Hikari sped up and spun up a nearby rock. It used the angle of the stone and took flight into the air.

" Now attack! CRYSTAL GALE!" Hikari came back down at an alarming speed, a mighty force of icy wind surrounding it. The two mighty attacks collided into a great blast of power. The blades flew backwards in the direction of their individual masters, but not to them. Dranzer soared behind Kai and implanted itself into the wooden fence. Hikari scraped past Tsukino's right arm and became engraved in a nearby tree. The smoke from the clash blew away in all directions, eventually revealing burn marks upon the soil.

" Wow, a tie!" Max exclaimed safely from the sidelines. Kai pocketed Dranzer and walked off silently. Tsukino retrieved her crystal blade with her left hand and walked off into the direction of the dojo.

" Hey, Tsukino nice match!" Rei complimented as she coldly brushed by. Tsukino didn't acknowledge him, just continued into the dojo and slammed the door behind her. As soon as she was out of earshot and sight, Tsukino learned against the wall and breathed heavily, with crimson blood trickling down her right arm.

* * *

The days passed as team practices wore on. Tyson still lost due to his and the rivalry between Tsukino and Kai still wreaked havoc on whatever the stadium was. But they always ended up in a tie. A few weeks had passed since the battle and it was a cloudy, sun-less day much to the BladeBreakers dismay. The group of four walked back to the dojo from the BBA registration office. Kai departed from the team as soon as they left the office after registration for the tournament. Along the way back to the dojo, the group was silent for a moment, before Tyson spoke up.

" Who wants PIZZA?!" he shouted loudly. Max and Rei jumped in surprise while Tsukino flinched slightly. A now very familiar Kendo stick whacked him in the skull for the fourth time that day. After they got over the shock, Rei and Max nodded in agreement. Tsukino saw a shadow shift in the corner of her eye.

" Oh . . . you all go ahead . . . I'll catch up!" Tsukino stated, then she ran off with a determined look on her pale face. Tyson shrugged his shoulders, then led Rei and Max to his "beloved" pizza. On the other hand, Tsukino had secretly doubled-back behind a tree next to the road. As soon as the trio was out of sight, Tsukino looked back into the forest and scanned the area for the shadow. The coffee haired teen wandered into the heart of the wood. All was deadly silent, and then there was a small snap from behind her. Tsukino whipped around in time to see a shadow streak across the pathway. The brunette took a guarding stance and stared intently at the bushes in front of her.

" Who's there?!" she growled viciously. The bushes rustled again as an old man with purple hair and strange, black goggles stepped into sight.

" Aww, now is that any way to treat an old friend?" the strange elder questioned with an obviously fake innocence.

" Boris," Tsukino snarled with a glare that could freeze the sun, " What do you want? Why are you back?" It started to sprinkle lightly onto the ground and Boris began to circle Tsukino in a predator-like way.

" Always right to the chase, eh? Fine, then I've come to take you back. So just come along quietly . . . for old times sake," he said with a smug smirk, stopping behind Tsukino. She quickly whirled around to face him.

" I'd rather die than give you that satisfaction!" Tsukino hissed venomously at the purple-haired freak. Boris's face twisted in irritation and annoyance.

" Fine then," he spat, " I'll just have to take you back by force." Boris turned his back to her and walked back toward the shadows of the deep green forest. As he walked away, tons of beyblades shot out from nowhere. Boris turned his head back to face Tsukino and smirked. " See you later. And then he disappeared. The beyblades continued in their "race" to Tsukino. She whipped out her launcher and shot Hikari out in a speedy defense. Hikari knocked out the entire area in front of her, but the blades were coming from every angle possible.

The black blades came from behind and slashed at her back. She growled in pain as the blades ripped through her pale skin. The shower of raindrops came down harder, mutating into a downpour of liquid bullets. Hikari knocked out as many as she could, but lost speed due to the rain. A few of the blades turned away from Tsukino and ganged up against the crystal blade. After a few moments, Hikari lay on its side in the thick mud. The beyblades continued their assault on the teen as Tsukino fell to her knees. The last blade attacked Tsukino's bleeding wound in her side. She let a cry escape her lips before falling to the ground as black-clad figures raced towards her. Just as she closed her eyes in pain and exhaustion, Tsukino heard their heavy footsteps melt away...

...and anew pair of soft ones stop in front of her.

* * *

**Well, there you have it. The next chappie of DSYLM. Who do the soft footsteps belong to? Why was Boris after Tsukino? And why does Tyson have an obsession for pizza? So wait for next time in Don't Say You Love Me! R and R! BEWII!**

_**Mishi-chan**_


End file.
